


Heat of the Moment/Interrupted Kisses

by malmal88



Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Buddie First Kiss Week 2020, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, day 2 heat of the moment, special appearance by Chimney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: Buck and Eddie are helping Chimney paint the nursery for Buck’s soon to be born niece or nephew. They get get a little distracted.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie First Kiss Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768393
Comments: 13
Kudos: 316





	Heat of the Moment/Interrupted Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Buddie First Kiss Week Day 2: Heat of the Moment/Interrupted Kiss

Buck knocks on the apartment door, bouncing on his heels. Next to him, Eddie shifts the box in his arms. “You’re way too excited for this,” he glances at Buck, a smile playing at the corners of his lips. They are here to help Chimney prepare the nursery, as a surprise for Maddie. His sister had wanted the nursery ready a week ago, but life had kept getting in the way. Before Buck can respond, the door is opening. 

“Thanks for coming,” Chimney greets, a look of relief washing over his face. 

“No problem man,” Buck leads Eddie inside, and the two follow Chim into the kitchen. 

“How’d you get Maddie out for the day? Was she suspicious?” Eddie sets down the box of painting supplies he’d been carrying on the counter. 

“No. I roped Josh into taking her out for a relaxation day. Right now they’re at something called a salt cave, after that is lunch, and then they have reservations at some fancy spa. So we have all day.”

“Should be enough time to paint and put together some furniture,” Buck says.

“I hope so. The rocking chair is already together. Just the crib and changing table left. I’m going to get started on that while you two start painting. Did you get the color she wanted?”

“Yup!” Buck pulls two gallons of pale green paint from the box. “The guy at the hardware store was able to use the code you texted. I wasn’t sure, so I just got white for the baseboards and molding. If she wants something different it won’t take long to change it later.” 

“Perfect. I’m going to start on the crib in the living room.”

“We’ll be in the nursery,” Eddie picks up the box and makes his way down the hall, Buck follows, a can of paint in each hand. 

They make quick work of moving a dresser to the middle of the room and laying plastic over the floors. Taping takes a little longer, but soon they are dumping paint into the trays. Buck coats his roller with paint. “So according to every website I looked on, you want to use vertical strokes, and move across the wall,” he demonstrates as he speaks. He looks over at Eddie, who is watching with one eyebrow raised. “You knew that.” 

“Yeah, Buck. I painted Chris’s bedroom and the living room.”

“Sorry. I just really want it to be perfect for her. And my niece or nephew.” 

“It will be,” Eddie assures. “Let’s get started,” he bends and runs his roller through the pale green, then paints a stripe on the wall. Buck nods and turns back to his section. 

They work in comfortable silence. Buck is focused on making broad even strokes, and watching as the boring off white gives way to the pastel green. The roller runs low on paint, and Buck turns to get more. He glances up to check on Eddie’s progress to find his friend crouched down by the baseboard, a paintbrush in hand, lost in thought. Smirking, Buck puts the roller down and picks up a smaller paintbrush. Slowly and quietly he dips the brush into the paint, holds his breath, then creeps forward. He makes it within reach, and Eddie is still spaced out, completely unaware of his presence. In one deft movement, Buck strikes, dabbing Eddie’s cheek. 

Eddie jumps and makes an undignified startled noise. “What the hell Buck?” he stands, wiping at his paint-covered cheek. 

“Sorry, not sorry,” Buck doubles over laughing at the disgruntled look on his face. Eddie’s eyes narrow and he holds his paintbrush out threateningly. “Now come on Eddie, be a good sport,” Buck swallows and takes a small step back, bringing his hands up in front of himself. 

“You’re the one that started the game,” Eddie moves closer, and Buck takes another step back, hands still held out in defense. Without warning Eddie flicks his hand, splattering Buck’s chest, neck, and chin with paint. Buck grumbles and steps forward, intending to strike again, but Eddie moves faster painting a stripe down his arm.

“Oh, this means war, Diaz,” Buck growls.

“Bring it _Evan,_ ” Eddie taunts, dropping his voice an octave. Buck freezes - caught off guard by both the use of his first name and the tone in which Eddie said it. While his brain is still processing just how much he liked that, Eddie paints a matching stripe on his other arm. This snaps Buck out of it, and he moves quickly, painting a thick band along the side of Eddie’s neck. Eddie moves to retaliate, but this time Buck is prepared and dodges the attack while bringing his own brush back up and dotting Eddie’s nose. Eddie goes cross-eyed for a second, as he tries to see Buck’s handiwork, and really, it should be illegal to be so hot and adorable at the same time. 

Eddie refocuses faster, swipes his brush across Buck’s cheek, then immediately makes a move for the other. Buck is faster. He grabs Eddie’s wrist firmly with his free hand, stopping him. The two lock eyes. Eddie’s eyes darken; his tongue darts out and wets his lips. 

Buck drops the paintbrush, then uses that hand to gently pry Eddie’s from his grasp. Eddie doesn’t fight him, their eyes still locked. Buck lets it fall to the floor as well. Buck brings his hand to the back of Eddie’s neck and squeezes gently. In the next second, they are both surging forward, bodies crashing together, and lips meeting in a hungry open-mouthed kiss. Eddie drags a hand down Buck’s back, stopping just short of the curve of his ass, shooting white-hot bolts of pleasure through his body. Buck sucks on Eddie’s top lip, then his tongue while he slides a leg between Eddie’s. Eddie groans and grinds against him. Buck can’t think for the delicious feeling of Eddie, hard and hot pressing against his thigh. 

A hand dips below the band of his sweat pants and squeezes at the same time Eddie alternates between nipping and sucking at Buck’s bottom lip. Buck’s hand moves down to the waistband of Eddie’s pants when a loud curse sounds from the other room. The two break the kiss but stay pressed together as they breathe heavily. 

“Doesn’t sound like the crib building is going all that great,” Buck turns his head to peer out the door into the hallway. 

Eddie chuckles, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “Those things are awful to put together. He should have listened to Hen, Bobby, and I when we told him to pay the extra and have the store do it.” A loud bang, like something being thrown, punctuates Eddie’s statement. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t say that to him right now.” 

The sound of a frustrated cry reaches them. “I should go help him,” Eddie sighs.

“I should get back to painting...tonight, come back to mine. We can talk about this. Maybe pick up where we left off?” Buck whispers against Eddie’s lips. 

“Yeah, okay.” Eddie agrees easily, placing another gentle kiss to Buck’s jaw. 

“Help. One of you please come help,” Chimney yells out desperately from the other room. The two men laugh, then separate and Eddie makes his way out to see if he can help. Buck watches him leave, a giant smile overtaking his face. Once Eddie is out of sight, Buck picks up his paint roller and gets back to work, whistling happily to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> -The tags were acting up as I was trying to post this, so I may try to edit them later. 
> 
> -No beta, just myself and grammarly. I apologize for any mistakes.


End file.
